Chocolate Guns and Glomping
by forgottenmelodies
Summary: Just a couple of Valentine's drabbles I put together in honor of Valentine's Day. XigDem, SoRiku, AkuRoku, and XemnasSaix for now.


No angst this time around. I figured I had to write something fluffy lately. Besides, I've been really depressed lately and writing happy whimsical stories makes me feel better.

This is basically just some random drabbles I wrote for Valentine's Day. It's not all the pairings, but pretty much my favorites. I might add more later if I think of something. Sorry for not putting Zemyx in. I really enjoy that pairing, but I also like XigDem and no one writes any stories for them.

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Kingdom Hearts. If I did Kairi would be out of the picture and the Organization would still be living. I do own KH1 and 2 though.

-------------------------------------------------------

**Xigbar and Demyx**

Once again, Xigbar was sitting alone in the Lounge That Never Was. He still had yet to figure out why Xemnas had given them all the day off. Of course, if he had looked at any calendar or listened to any idle conversation around the castle, he would know that today was Valentine's Day.

Demyx, on the other hand, knew quite well that today was Valentine's Day. In fact, he had spent most of the day slaving away in the kitchen trying to figure out how to make a pair of chocolate guns. He wanted to make something cuter, but he couldn't really think of anything cute Xigbar liked. No, at Easter he had tried to give him a chocolate bunny, but that plan kind of went to hell when Xigbar thought it was real and shot it through the head. The rest of they time, he had run around the castle pasting cutout paper hearts onto everyone's doors.

So, humming quietly to himself, he wrapped them in a deep purple wrapping paper—he had figured Xigbar would like that better than pink—and set off to deliver it.

"XIGGY!" was all the warning Xigbar got before Demyx jumped on top of him and bound him in a bone-crushing hug.

"What do you want, twerp?" he asked. "Happy Valentine's Day!" Demyx cried taking the present, slightly crushed mind you thanks to the hug, and shoved it into his hands.

"Is it really that time already?" he asked wistfully. "Heh. Maybe your age is finally catching up on you." "I told you, I put these streaks in my hair on purpose! You ever seen natural two-toned hair so perfect? Anyways, what's in the box?" "Open it and find out!"

Xigbar open the small package to reveal the pair of guns. "Cool! Did you make these?" "Yep! I spent all day on 'em too so you better appreciate it."

"But damn, I forgot to get you something in return." He thought about this for a second before taking a bite of chocolate and pushing his lips against Demyx's.

Needless to say, Demyx was surprised, but it only took him a few seconds to respond.

"Mmmmmm. This chocolate _is _really good," was all Xigbar could say afterwards. Demyx was speechless instead pulling him back down for another kiss.

------------------------------------------------------

**Riku and Sora**

Sora was skipping down the streets of Hollow Bastion happily with Riku right next to him, walking mind you. Riku does not skip.

"WowitsgreatthattodaywasValentinesDay. DontyouthinksoRiku? Ithinkso. Allthechocolateandcandyandfluffiness! Itsallsogreat!" As you can see, Sora had already had a bit too much of the candy he had received from the girls.

"Yeah. It's a very happy time considering the abysmal weather." Riku had finally learned how to understand Sora even in a sugar induced craze, a task nobody else in the known universe had accomplished.

"Soooooo," Sora said, "Everyone else gave me their present. How about yours?" "Oh, was I supposed to get you a present?" "Riiiiiikuuuu," he whined, "Come on. I got you one." And it was true. He had managed to use enough self control to bring Riku the remaining half of a box of chocolates.

"Well, I do think I remember getting you a little something," Riku replied as he reached into his pocket. Out of it, he pulled a small Snickers heart. After all, it was Sora's favorite candy.

"Yay! Thank you!" Sora cheered happily as he glomped Riku. "Happy Valentine's Day!" And then he added quietly, "I love you." Riku chucked as he leaned down and pecked his companion on the lips. "Yeah. Love you too."

------------------------------------------------------

**Axel and Roxas**

Axel and Roxas were snuggling on Axel's bed. They were currently enjoying the break Xemnas had given them.

"Here," Axel said handing him a small read and white teddy bear. "For when I'm away on a mission and you need something to cuddle." "Thanks," he replied, "I got this for you." He handed Axel a small heart shaped lighter and a box of candles. He couldn't really think of anything else romantic to get a pyromaniac.

"Awww. Thanks I love it!" he remarked as he hugged Roxas closer. They spent the rest of the day just lazying around and chatting about this or that. For them, it was an accomplished day.

------------------------------------------------------

**Xemnas and Saix**

Saix sighed contently as he wrapped his arms around Xemnas's neck. It was Valentine's Day and he expected to spend it alone with his lover.

"For you," Xemnas stated as he handed him a single chocolate rose. "Oooh. Thanks," Saix purred. "This is for you," he said handing him a book of romantic poetry and a Barry White album. "I love it," Xemnas replied, "but not as much as I love you.'

Saix sighed again and snuggled closer into his lover's chest. For once, it didn't matter to him that they didn't have hearts. He had already found his in Xemnas.

------------------------------------------------------

Oh! That was so fun to write! My first fluffy story! And sorry it was so short. If I get some reviews I'll add whatever pairings are most asked for.

Please review! I'll probably still write without them, but it won't be very often. And they really do brighten my dreary depressing life. And anyone who does review can have a whole bunch of Hershey Kisses in honor of Valentine's Day.


End file.
